This application is a U.S. National Phase Application under 35 USC 371 of International Application PCT/JP01/00740 (published in English) filed Feb. 2, 2001.
The invention relates to a bolt capable of fastening members disposed with a spacing therebetween while absorbing dispersion such as spacing, dislocation of center or the like, and to a mount construction for the members with the use of the bolt.
For example, in the case where both ends of a lengthy member called an instrument panel reinforcement 52 (referred below to as xe2x80x9creinforcementxe2x80x9d) are to be bolted to an end surface of a motor car body 51, dispersion in accuracy of press work and assembly of the car body 51 and the reinforcement 52 results in that bolt mount positions as well as the car body 51 and the reinforcement 52 give rise to dispersion. Conventionally, bolting on the car body 51 is performed by providing an adjustment member 53, which is L-shaped in horizontal cross section, on one side of the reinforcement 52 and making use of slots 54 of the adjustment member 53 to adjust relative positions of the adjustment member 53 and the reinforcement 52. However, the use of such adjustment member 53 causes problems that the number of parts is increased as compared with the case of direct bolting of the reinforcement 52 and the number of bolts being fastened is increased leading to an increase in man-hour in the fastening operation.
The invention is devised to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art and to provide a bolt capable of surely and easily fastening members, between which is a spacing involving dispersion in dimensional accuracy, without the use of any adjustment member, while absorbing such dispersion, and a mount construction for members with the use of the bolt.
The bolt of the invention devised to solve the above-mentioned problems has a feature in comprising a cylindrical-shaped collar bolt formed at an upper portion of an outer peripheral edge thereof with male threads, and a bolt body formed at a lower portion of an outer peripheral surface thereof with male threads and having a head at an upper portion thereof, the collar bolt being mounted on a shank of the bolt body between a portion, where the male threads are formed, and the head so that engagement between the collar bolt and the bolt body is released upon application of torque having a predetermined value or more.